Psychedelic Chaos
by xcharmcasterx
Summary: Delic has been having dreams about a mysterious woman from another universe, as Delic leaves his home on his journey to find the lovely lady however when he finally finds her he'll find out she's not quite who he thought she would be. what will happen when two alternate universes collide? Delic x FEM Hibiya, a bit of Roppi x Tsugaru & Psyche is well alone? Please review.
1. Introduction

**This is mt 3rd story this is based around the characters: psyche, hibiya(fem), Tsugaru, Delic, Roppi(neko)**

**I wanted to write somehting different and well here it is... i hope you like it**

**(gomen for grammar and shit cause english is not my native language)**

* * *

In a world far away from here where the cherry blossom trees always bloom and colorful birds sing their sweetest songs. It's a world so surreal, too peaceful, this world seemed close to the image we have when we think of heaven. Underneath a huge cherry blossom tree a small boy sat, humming songs that he was listening to through his bright pink and white headphones. The boy, who didn't look older than just 15, was wearing a white fur trimmed jacket that reached to his knees, his raven colored hair slightly covered his bright pink eyes.

The boy was too focused on his pink IPod that he didn't notice a tall blonde man approaching dressed in a long white/blue kimono. the boy almost ripped off his headphones as a light touch on his shoulder startled him.

"Hey Psyche" the blonde said softly "did I startle you?"

the boy blinked a few times in confusion but then replied "Hey Tsugaru, I'm sorry I didn't notice you"

Tsugaru gave Psyche a small smile "It's almost time for dinner let's go"

The two stood up and began to walk down the long cobble stone path, that had been snowed under by cherry blossoms, to a small wooden cotton hidden in the valley they lived in. Psyche looked around looking at the colorful flower patches that reached as far as the eye could see, the horizon already spreading a beautiful golden glow in the air as the sun set. as they approached the wooden cottage the sweet smell of sweet potatoes and vegetables filled the air.

Once inside the cottage two other individuals were waiting. "Good evening~" one of them said, he was wearing a black and red fur trimmed jacket that matched well with his red eyes, one of his cat like ears slightly twitching. The other male just sat there in silence distracted by the food on his plate, he was wearing a pink and white tuxedo, quite messy, with a black tie and his blonde bangs hiding the same bright pink eyes as Psyche's.

"Good evening Roppi, Delic" Tsugaru greeted taking a seat next to the cat like male while Psyche silently took a seat next to Delic.

There was an awkward silence between the two brothers as dinner continued quietly as usual.

After dinner Delic suddenly stood up, almost knocking over his chair in the progress, and silently walked away.

"Where are you going brother?" Psyche asked.

"Sleep" Delic replied short as he continued to walk towards his room, the tree at the dining table looked in confusion as the darkness that was supposed to be his room.

'sleep?' Psyche thought 'but it's only 7pm?'

Delic was laying on his bed "will I see her again this time" the said to himself observing the white ceiling above him as he slowly closed his eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Delic..." A soft sweet voice whispered in the distance._

_Delic slowly opened his eyes only to find himself surrounded by darkness, for a moment he wondered whether he really had opened his eyes. Until he saw a small dim light in the distance, after a brief moment of wondering he decided to follow the wandering light only to find himself being engulfed by the quickly spreading light. He closed his eyes once again not to be blinded by the bright light._

_When he opened his eyes once again he found himself standing in a field similar to the ones at home but different. as he looked upon the dark land he saw the same flower patches and cherry blossom trees he was used to see at home only these were all dead, everything that once almost exploded of life had seemed to just stop existing. The skies were engulfed by dark clouds and a red glow spread across the land, in the distance Delic saw something that looked similar to a castle, you know the ones you see in fairytales. _

_After moments of hesitation he decided to get closer to the castle, the dead flowers underneath his feet making loud grunts as he stepped on them. As he neared the castle he heard that sweet and oh so familiar voice call his name once again, he stopped and looked around just to find himself completely alone in the dark dead land. A cold wind sent shivers down to his spine as he came to the realization that he had reached the castles walls._

_"Delic...you finally came huh?" he heard close by, quickly he turned himself around almost immediately looking into golden shining eyes. _

_A girl stood there right in front of him she looked somewhat familiar, she was wearing a golden dress that reached until her knees wearing a black and white striped legging underneath, her raven colored hair reaching until the middle of her back her golden eyes matching the small golden crown she was wearing on her head giving Delic a sweet innocent smile. _

_"W-who are you? Where am I?" Delic stuttered still stunned by the beauty that was the girl standing there in front of him. _

_The girl reached out her thin long arms pulling his face closer to hers as she whispered in his ear._

_"I'm Hibiya and welcome to my world"_

* * *

Delic sat up in his bed his bright pink eyes open wide still sweating from the dream he just had.

"Hibiya" he whispered under his breath "Who exactly are you...Hibiya"


	2. Awkward silence

**RoppixTsugaru in this one xD**

* * *

Roppi stretched his long cat like arms in front of him like an innocent kitten his ears twitching playfully as he swirled circles in the air with his long black tail slowly opening his blood red eyes. Once he got up from the couch he grabbed his fur trimmed jacket and put it on while his wide usual Cheshire grin filled up his face.

"You're awfully cheerful in the early morning Roppi" A voice behind him said seductively.

Roppi quickly turned around as a red blush spread on his face seeing just how close the other male was to his.

"Well hey there Tsugaru" he said cheerfully his red orbs meeting the ocean blue ones.

Tsugaru smiled pulling the small and fragile body of the cat like male closer to his, Roppi swung his tail around the other males waist pulling his face closer letting his lips, almost naturally, meet with the other. Roppi playfully moved his lips harder on the others asking for access, which was quickly granted by the other, a long passionate kiss followed. Tsugaru let out a moan of displease as the other pulled away purring seductively into his ear "Maybe later..."

It seemed as if Roppi chose the right moment to break their passionate moment because no longer as a few seconds a still half sleeping Psyche entered the room looking at the two males, who were still embracing each other with burning passing, in disgust. Tsugaru quickly freed himself from the others grip and greeted Psyche with a faint blush of shame across his face "Well good morning to you to Psyche, had a good night rest?"

"It was alright Tsugaru" Psyche giggled while continuing to the kitchen grabbing a bowl to make himself some cereal.

Roppi walked over to the kitchen table sitting down in front of Psyche and looking at him with his red orbs, Psyche shifted shyly as Roppi's eyes followed his every move. With a wide grin on his face and his tail slightly sweeping with enjoyment he finally said "So Psyche, what are your plans for today?"

Psyche took a few moments to think still awkwardly shifting in his seat as his cat like friend looked at him with growing interest. "I don't know yet...what about you Roppi?" he replied trying to keep his eyes of the tail that was still making invisible circles in the air.

"Mmm I actually also have no idea what to do either, we could have a high tea this afternoon" Roppi purred "if Delic finally wa-"

The males sentence had been broken by a door that was slammed close hard immediately Roppi turned his head, looking at the hallway the sound came from, his ears turning and twisting. All three of the men looked over to the dark hallway in anxiety and curiosity, Psyche sighed by seeing a familiar image emerge from the bathroom.

"Good morning brother~" he cheered joyful, waving his pale thin hand slightly to the large man standing in the darkened hallway. Delic quietly made his way to the kitchen table, his tuxedo slightly messier than usual, not saying a word to his younger brother. When Psyche knew he wasn't getting an answer he stared back at his cereal slightly displeased by the sudden awkward silences between him and his brother.


	3. Heartbroken

Tsugaru was sitting on the front porch enjoying a cup of tea while watching Roppi and Psyche play a game of chess.

"Aw Roppi you won again" Psyche said disappointed.

"Well then you have to try harder, let's play again" Roppi said slightly smiling.

Psyche was awfully bad at chess, and even if Roppi tried to lose he would always win, luckily the pink eyed one never gave up. That's just what Tsugaru liked about him, he never gave up. With a bright smile on his face, the loss already forgotten, the two continued with a new game of chess. Tsugaru smiled at the sight in front of him sipping silently from his tea.

Their peaceful afternoon got quickly ruined when Delic walked out the front door with a large bag in his hand. The trio looked up at him in great confusion, looking from the bag in his hand back to his face, it looked like he was determined to go somewhere. But where to exactly...

"Brother..." Psyche finally said, his voice sounded as if he was talking to a stranger "Where are you going?"

Delic glanced down at his brother, who was looking with at him with is bright pink eyes wide open in confusion and shock, then he looked up again to the blue sky above them and spoke "I have to find her, I have to find Hibiya"

Psyche's eyes grew wider by hearing his brother speak those words, it seemed like a total stranger had taken over his body at this moment Psyche didn't know what was happening.

"DELIC WAIT DON'T GO" Psyche screamed when his brother slowly walked away from the trio on the porch, Psyche's body was in too great shock to move, tears streamed down his face as his brother disappeared from sight.

Tsugaru and Roppi were left silenced by the disturbance of peace and stared quietly as they watched their friend walk away leaving his brother behind. Psyche hid his face into his hands as his shoulders were still clearly shocking from crying and sobbing over the surreal event that had just happened wishing that it was all just a dream.

"Psyche...are you okay?" Roppi said, his voice sounded like it was far away from him but before Psyche realized that it wasn't the cat like male had already pulled him into his lap hugging him and comforting him. Psyche relaxed by this still in quite a shock of what had just happened. He looked up to Roppi and asked "Where is he going? Who is Hibiya...?"

"Psyche, I have no idea where he went or who she is..." however Roppi held himself back from saying that he had sensed something dangerous about it, just not to worry the younger one. Tsugaru however felt the disturbance the cat like male had been feeling and calmly said "Roppi, who exactly is this woman?"

Roppi turned his head and gazed at Tsugaru as he silently replied "It's not like I know her or something... there's just something about that name that sounds somewhat familiar."

"W-we have to go find him!" Psyche sobbed silently "We have to go after him."


	4. Lost

**well this is a very short chapter...gomen**

**the next one will be longer MUCH **

* * *

As he disappeared from his friends sight over the horizon Delic sighed deep not once taking a look over his shoulder, knowing his little brother was crying deeply, he did not want to leave seeing that kind of facial expression on Psyche. Delic tried focusing his attention back to his search for the woman he had been longing for, for weeks since Hibiya first appeared in his dreams.

Hibiya, she was mysterious and although Delic had never gotten a good glimpse of her face he still thought about the beauty that was her, even though her world seemed to have been completely voided of the sweet flowing life that he had in his, she seemed to be the one light in that world bright enough to encourage Delic to find her.

A cold evening breeze stirred him out of his thoughts back to reality, he had been wandering through the colorful flower patches for hours now. As he looked around he came to the realization that he was nearby a huge forest he had never seen before. huge pine trees were standing in an unsymmetrical direction as he looked into the darkness they created, the sun set for the night being engulfed by the forest that seemed like it would take centuries to pass through.

A shiver was sent down his spine by a cold summer breeze as the sounds of nightly creatures in the forest rose into terrifying concert. Delic carefully stepped towards the large forest, pine trees of unnaturally size were welcoming him to the darkness that surrounded them. "Delic..." a soft voice whispered as Delic made his entry into the dark forest.

"HIBIYA" he shouted, a few crows flew away frightened by the sudden sound of his voice, it echoed a while before it died away. 'must've been the wind' he thought. He walked further and further into the forest until the light of the world he was so accustomed to faded. There was no sound other than the sound of Delic's shoes cracking dead leaves underneath his feet. He stopped walking and immediately the silence surrounding him seemed unbearable, especially for Delic who was used to hearing sweet music play out of his custom made headphones all day, he looked around but all he could see was darkness greeting him with a deadly silence. 'This is crazy, where am I? Why am I doing this?' his thoughts raced through his mind as he tried finding answers to fill the silence surrounding him, it was as if the silence was chocking him killing him softly where no one would hear him scream for help, the only thing that would remain would be the echoes of his cries of mercy.

Tears already formed in his eyes as he sunk down onto his knees ready to cry out to everyone he had left, his brother, friends everything, and for what? Was it really worth looking for this woman? his silent questions got answered by a soft wind stroking his cheeks, it was almost as if someone lightly touched him, trembling from the fear he felt deep down in his heart he looked up.

There she was, standing right there. "Hibiya..." he trembled reaching out to the mysterious person standing in front of him covered in a golden glow. She looked directly back at him, her golden eyes burning into his bright pink orbs. Delic forced a smile onto his with fear filled face happy to have finally seen her face. There was a certain silence between the two, it was neither awkward as it was pleasant, after a few minutes the girl opened her mouth and spoke.

"Delic, my dear, don't give up. Please I need you." she pleaded slightly bending over while seductively whispering "I need you, be with me..."


	5. My past

**Yussh chapter 5 :3 this chapter is like very sad and all and I really like the way it turned out**

**BTW if its not too much to ask I would really love some rewies from you guys just so i know wether its good or not :3**

* * *

Noon. In the afternoon sun a peaceful creature lay on one of the many tree branches of a huge cherry blossom tree. His long black cat like tail slowly dangling in the air, his ears twitching and turning. "ahh" the cat like being sighed as he turned around on his back and folded his arms behind his head looking up at small clouds "I wonder where you are now Delic..."

* * *

_Darkness, it seemed to be all around, no beginning and no end. I opened my eyes, with no memory left of the last time I closed them. I can hear their screams their cries for mercy bouncing back and forth in my head, I don't know what happened that day. The only thing I know...the only thing I know is that I was the only one who survived that day. _

_"Nya..." I looked up right into those bright pink eyes of his adoring me, but also there was a look of pity in his eyes. "Shh..." he spoke "They'll find you"_

_'find me? Who? What are you talking about?' I argued with no success of course, he reached down and picked me up, those soft and warm hands calmed me immediately but even that didn't help the small and tender me shaking, trembling of fear that had been locked into my bright red orbs. "Nya..." I brought out once again. _

_I could see more now, the darkness had faded to a deep red that reminded me of the skies, oh how I miss those blue skies and the bright green grass I used to play in with my brothers and sisters. But that was all in the past, it was over, those fun times the blue skies. I thought I would never see them again until he found me. The man was standing on the red ground that had cracks all over from drought, the landscape around us was nothing more than that dark red color hanging around us like a thick mist. _

_Then I saw her...that woman she was the one who brought hurt to me and my family, she is the one who brought me here. In front of the male with the bright pink eyes stood a smaller woman, long raven like hair and a golden glow in her eyes that matched with her golden outfit she was wearing, looking up at the man smiling with a look of disgust in her eyes. "H-Hibiya" the man said._

_"I guess this is where we part...Delic" she spoke "But you'll return" she giggled slightly her giggle turned into an evil laughter as she disappeared into the thick red mist. I still couldn't quite figured out what had happened just now and made the decision to just stay silent until he would speak again._

_He started walking and walking it seemed useless to me, how on earth could there be something else here beside the thick red mist and dried up land. After what seemed days of endless walking we reached a rather large lake, I jumped down from his shoulder landing perfectly on my four feline paws. 'Hmm... ' I thought 'that's strange, how did all that water came here in the first place...'_

_"you there, come here if you want to leave this place" His voice disturbed my thoughts and stirred them around in my head, I looked at the man for a while thinking he'd gone berserk until I noticed a small boat floating around in the water next to his feet. Without any hesitation I walked over to him as he sat in the boat pulling me into his lap. _

_A cold breeze struck my face as he started peddling forward towards a huge mist, I have to admit I was scared at first, but I trusted him. I trusted him and everything he was doing, after all he was the one that saved me from what could've possibly taken my life. _

_As we went through the thick mist I felt my body changing, it felt as if my body was ripped apart. I felt my limbs grow bigger and my head form into a shape I didn't recognize, my body ached all over and the pain was unbearable, I remember I screamed on top of my lungs to make it stop the screaming soon became panting the panting into calm breaths. As I calmed down I noticed that the darkness had faded and a whole new world had opened before my eyes._

_I could see them, those skies those blue skies I yearned for after all those years of captivity that green grass I used to play in when I was little. Overwhelmed by the sudden change of scenery I had totally forgotten the other man in the boat with me until he spoke softly "You changed" _

_I looked at him in disbelief until he pulled out a little silver mirror and held it before me, at first I didn't believe the young man in the reflection was me. It couldn't be. With my now longer hands, that were feline paws just moments ago, I reached out to my face. I pinched it just to make sure this was real, my face looked exactly like his only instead of blonde my hair was black and instead of pink my eyes were bright red. The only proof left of my feline existence were the cat like ears that were still visible on my head and a long black tail down my back. _

_"Who are you?" the stranger then asked me._

_"Hmpf...I could better ask that to you" I huffed but then surprised when I heard a low chuckle come from him as response. He could actually understand me? _

_"Well...I'm Delic, I live here in this world" Delic responded with a soft smile._

_"I...I'm Roppi...Hachimenroppi actually." I said suddenly feeling insecure of myself. _

_"Ah. Hachimenroppi, sounds familiar. Well this is your new home I hope you like it" he looked at me with those sweet pink eyes and grabbed at something that looked similar to a coat, it was black with red fur trimmed sides, and reached it out to me "here...this is for you"_

_Hesitantly I reached for the fur trimmed coat he was holding out for me "T-thanks..." I stuttered as I put on the piece of clothing, way too big for me at that time. _

_"Come on" Delic said "I want you to meet my brother and friend."_

_We got out of the boat we were still sitting in and started walking over the bright green grass, that felt so soft underneath my bare feet, surrounded by flower patches that reached until the horizon. There were some mountains far in the distance and some cherry blossom trees with those soft pink leafs. Amazed and happy I looked at my surroundings, I felt like I had died and went to heaven. _

_It didn't take long until we reached a small but comfortable cottage with a huge wooden front porch. _

_"DELIC!" I heard, looking to the porch where the sound had come from. I saw a little boy, about 8 years old running up to us. He had the same pink bright eyes as Delic and short raven like hair and for some reason he was wearing a large white coat with fur trimmed edges. Once the boy made it to where we were standing he immediately flew into the older man's arms. _

_"I missed you so much Delic, I was so afraid" the boy sobbed into his chest._

_"It's okay Psyche, I won't leave again" Delic shushed the boy for a while and then turned to me. "Psyche meet Roppi." he said while pointing at me._

_My face flushed a deep shade of red while desperately trying to not look at them, my ears twitching and turning. "Aw!" I heard the smaller one say "He's so adorable, where did you find him? Is he staying for dinner?" _

_Psyche reached out to me petting me slightly on the head, I let out a little cry of discomfort not being used to the attention I was receiving. _

_"that doesn't matter Psyche, and actually he will be staying here for as long as he wants." I looked up at Delic when he spoke those words and silently repeated "As long as I want?"_

_"THAT'S AMAZING! Welcome to the family Roppi, I'm Psyche. I hope we can be friends" Psyche said inviting while holding out his hand as if he were waiting for me to shake it._

_"U-um me too...nice to meet you" I said reaching out for his hand. Psyche grabbed it and pulled me into a hug, I felt a feeling I had never felt before. I wasn't sure how to accept it but it felt good..._

_"Hey dinner's ready! You guys coming?" a voice yelled coming from the front porch, I looked at the tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue kimono, waving at the two pink eyed men waiting for an answer. _

_"Oh hey there Tsugaru, come meet out new friend" the raven haired one screamed back while jumping up and down on his pink sneakers. _

_The man on the porch sighed in defeat walking towards us and then said in a cold voice "who is he?"_

_I looked down at my feet expecting a hateful notice from one of them when I felt a hand on my head and Psyche's voice. "This is Roppi, isn't he just adorable? Can he stay here? please say he can."_

_Tsugaru smiled and then said "sure he can stay, that is, if he can make himself useful around here..." _

_I looked back up at the guy who's face was not just inches away from mine and squealed from the sudden closeness. "I'm Tsugaru" he said "nice to meet you"_

* * *

Blood red eyes shot open, bright sunlight met his red orbs making it hard to see. "I knew I heard of you before...Hibiya" Roppi whispered under his breath.


	6. Twins

**I am not so proud of this chapter myself but ohwell... too bad**

**also reviews are wanted cause I keep uploadin and I have no idea wether people like it or not so let me know please...**

* * *

Delic sighed by seeing the slightly curved tree he had passed so many times before. 'this is useless' he thought 'I'm getting nowhere with this.' He let his body slide down the tree, feeling tired, lonely and cold. Simply said he was regretting going after Hibiya. It was dark... darker then he had ever seen, even when night struck at his old home he could still see the light of the moon peeking in to his window. Here all the light the moon had to offer had no avail, and was quickly dimmed by the large pine trees hovering over Delic.

"Why hello there" an unfamiliar voice called out, Delic slightly opened his tired eyes when he saw a young girl, about fourteen years old, standing over him with a wide Cheshire grin on her face and her golden eyes sparkling with joy. Behind her another girl was standing with a slight hint of a sad smile and her golden orbs observed every move he made. They were both wearing identical black and golden dresses that reached until their knees, the only difference between them was that the more observant one had short hair that reached until her shoulders and the other one had two long braids until her stomach, also she was wearing round glasses.

"W-who are you two?" Delic asked slightly confused trying to focus his eyes on both of them. "Who are we?" the spontaneous one asked slightly offended "We're Hibiya's personal maids! I honestly thought she would have mentioned us to you already!"

"sister...please..." The silent one finally spoke.

"Fine" The other one continued "My names Mairu and she is my younger sister Kururi" Mairu said while pointing at her sister.

"I see..." Delic tried "so you two are Hibiya's personal maids and came here to...?"

"My, my you really are stupid aren't you!"Mairu called out "We're here to lead you to our leader dummy. "

"Yes...come..." Kururi spoke in a soft voice that could almost have counted as a whisper.

Delic stood up from the ground and absently wiped some dirt of his white suit. "Alright" he sighed "Let's go then."

Mairu had already skipped forward and waited a few feet to wait for her younger sister and Delic, she hummed happily to herself happy that they were able to return home again. The twins had been wandering around in the forest for quite some time now, even before Delic entered.

The trio wandered through the forest, dim light of the sun playfully fell through the thick leaves of the forest trees, Mairu was happily humming songs while her more silent sister just observed Delic with her cold golden eyes. Honestly it sent chills down his back, he was afraid Kururi didn't like him or something like that. The silent one spotted the uneasiness in Delic's pink eyes and softly spoke: "Sorry...always like that."

Delic quickly looked away a blush forming on his face as he thought he had offend the girl. 'these two are strange.' he thought to himself.

"Kururi, Delic!" Mairu screamed to the two "We're here let's go!"

Delic looked at the girl with disbelief, here already? Kururi and Delic quickly made their way to where the other girl was waving and jumping happily. His hope of finding Hibiya once again sunk to his shoes as he saw that they had ended up in front of a huge lake, so huge that you couldn't even see the other side.

"Just what are you trying to do?" Delic said with a hint of anger in his voice "This is just some stupid lake!"

"Calm it hot shot" Mairu said casually with a slight bit of sarcasm "Hibiya's land is on the other side" She pointed at the lake "you can't see it though, the lakes too big for that, we will have to cross it"

He shook his furiously and snapped: "HOW IN GODS NAME ARE WE GOING TO CROSS THIS THING?" he screamed to Mairu while shaking her by her shoulders.

Her reaction was rather unexpected as she just giggled and pointed at the water "With that boat of course, jeez I have no idea what Hibiya sees in you..."

Delic just sighed to her little side mark as the three made their way to the small little boat that was laying silently in the water waiting for them, as they got on board and sailed away into the thick mist Delic's thoughts became a big blur and it didn't take long until he lost consciousness.


	7. Changing weather

A cold and stern breeze rolled over the ever so peaceful land, the once blue skies were now filled with threatening dark clouds and the once so bright flower patches seemed to have turned to grey missing the warm suns light. Red eyes carefully observed the land changing sitting in a rather strange cat like position on the wooden porch attached to the single wooden cottage. A taller blonde man dressed in a blue kimono exited the cottage and sat next to the other.

"Depressing, don't you think?" He asked the other with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Hm sure is" The cat like male replied short with annoyance noticeable on his face, he sighed and looked up to the dark clouds that were invading their ever so peaceful land.

Tsugaru moved closer to his cat-like friend and wrapped one arm around the others neck, he then looked the same direction as Roppi and sighed: "I wonder what caused the weather to go this berserk..." Roppi acted as if he hadn't noticed Tsugaru's warm hand resting on his shoulder, though it was quite comforting since it was freezing, and slowly replied: "Oh I think you know...Delic has passed, our worlds will collide, I wonder if we will be able to save him before this world we live in will be swallowed in darkness forever."

Tsugaru tensed by hearing the words Roppi spoke so coldly as if he didn't mind seeing the world crumble, he tried to keep his normal serious attire but his trembling hands betrayed him. "something up, Tsu?" Roppi asked noticing the others trembling hand on his shoulder, Tsugaru sighed by hearing his friend say his nickname and quickly brushed the others comment off "No, I'm fine" he replied.

Roppi sighed and stood up stretching his long cat like body, he then turned to the front door and opened it "You coming Tsu?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm going to stay out here for a little longer" Tsugaru replied silently, he heard the front door slam behind him and sighed. Tsugaru reached in to his pockets and lit up his old fashioned long pipe he had with him this whole time, he slowly let the smoke slip out of his mouth as he looked up to the darkened skies once again.

_What was up with that? _He wondered, _What did he mean by 'He has passed' and 'the world we live in will be swallowed in darkness forever' I just can't figure him out...he is always this deep and emotionless. I don't even think I've ever seen him express any emotions, except for that moment he was laying under me, moaning, begging me for more..._

Tsugaru quickly snapped out of his thoughts as they drifted off getting more and more perverted, but he shouldn't be thinking about the times Roppi and he made love for countless times while the world was on the verge of breaking, right?

He sighed while putting out his pipe, he took one last look at the depressing weather as he turned around and opened the front door to the cottage.

Psyche sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest slightly sobbing, he had been doing this ever since his brothers disappearance. His pink walls had been ruined by various dark colors of paint, the floor was filled with clothes and broken picture frames.

A soft knock was heard on the door as a stern voice called out from behind the door "Psyche, dinners ready!" Psyche recognized the voice as Tsugaru's and decided to remain silent, he reached for his MP3 with headphones and put it on, extra loud just to mute Tsugaru's constant screaming and knocking.

Psyche flinched when Tsugaru actually managed to get the door open, he pulled off his headphones and yelled: "Just leave me alone!" tears streamed down his cheeks as he threw one of his pillows straight at his friends face.

"Calm down Psy, please we're doing everything we can to get Delic back" Tsugaru said trying to calm down the crying boy, his bright pink eyes were filled with tears and his face looked flustered due to countless sobbing and crying into his pillows, it really didn't suit him.

"and then what?" Psyche sobbed "Even if he comes back I wouldn't care, he left us for some girl we don't even know!"

"Psyche please..."

"don't use that bull on me Tsu, you don't have to keep comforting me with those hollow words. Just walk away like everyone does."

Psyche's words shocked Tsugaru, he knew Psyche had a low self esteem but he never thought he would get this upset. Of course Delic is his brother and he misses him dearly, but even then. Tsugaru shook off the nasty thought and focused back on the sobbing boy.

"Psyche please, we would never leave you" He tried again.

"No go away" Psyche cried while hiding his face in a pillow once again.

Tsugaru sighed and turned to the door once again "You're making this too hard on yourself, Psy" He said calmly while exiting the room.


	8. Hibiya

**The plot is finally getting somewhere... i think... idk ugh Dx updating cause I havent started chapter 9 yet...**

**please review :3 **

* * *

"He's here!" A young woman shouted happily, she was sitting on a huge golden throne with a long white/golden dress, her long raven colored locks of hair reached until the middle of her back. Her golden eyes we're filled with amusement as she exclaimed her happiness. This woman was no other than queen Hibiya she ruled 'Wasure sekai' or simply said: The forgotten world.

_Years ago Wasure sekai wasn't called like this it was quite the opposite of forgotten, it used to be a wonderful world full of color and happiness, but everything changed when a mysterious red sphere appeared in the skies. In only a matter of seconds this utopia vanished and the only remainder standing is a big and rather dark castle at the blood red horizon. The colorful flower patches turned to grey, small villages got vanished and the only remainders are some old ruins. The land dried out with no sign of life to be seen and the once blue skies had turned into an ugly red color._

_The only known survivors are Hibiya and some of her servants. After years of darkness and fear her attitude changed , she wasn't the cute little girl she once was. She had grown bitter and her heart had been frozen, Delic was her only hope. He was the only thing that would do riddance of the mysterious sphere that was still floating in the skies, or so she believed. She didn't care about the consequences it would cause all she wanted was her land back. _

"I can't believe he's here." Hibiya exclaimed petting her white horse, the horse was the one and only thing in this world she actually cared about it was a big white stallion with golden manes. "And it has been so long too! I haven't seen him since the sphere, and he took my beloved Roppi with him."

She danced around the large ball room letting out maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the whole castle. "He's here, he's here" she screamed "my love! Our savior!"

She fell silent and tiptoed back to her horse, as she held its face she whispered "The pathetic man, he doesn't even realize his picture perfect world is about to crumble and it will take all his beloved friends to the depths of hell" there was the laughter again.

"After all..." she paused for a while as if it seemed she was looking for something "He is the one who destroyed my land years ago."

"Delic..Delic wake up" an urgent voice said.  
Groaning Delic slowly opened his eyes and flinched seeing the blood red skies he had only seen in his dreams. "Am I dreaming?" He asked sheepishly, looking at the twins who were standing in front of him.

"Of course now" Mairu sneered, pushing her glasses up her nose with two fingers: "You're in Hibiya's land now"

"Wasure Sekai" Kururi said silently.

Still in a daze Delic stood up taking a good look at his new surroundings, in the distance he saw a huge castle with a red glow caused by the blood red horizon.

"Well...what are you waiting for?" Mairu asked impatiently. "Hibiya's awaiting us."

Delic groaned in response following the twins through the deserted land in silence. It seemed as if time had stopped and they were getting nowhere near the castle. It was slowly driving Delic insane seen as he was used to people constantly talking around him and exploding life everywhere around him.

After a while the trio passed by a pile of ruins, which seemed to once belong to a small village was now covered in darkness and even death. A shiver rolled down Delic's back upon seeing the destroyed buildings and vehicles. It made him wonder what had happened to Hibiya's land. The dystopian landscape seemed similar yet so different from the utopia he came from. Left wondering about these questions he hadn't noticed the castle coming closer until he bumped into Mairu who had stopped walking.

"What's going on?" He asked clueless.

"We're here" Kururi replied monotone.

Delic looked up and immediately set a few steps back upon seeing a huge castle hovering over him.

"come on we have no time to lose" Mairu yelled already opening the huge front gate of the castle. Silently Delic followed the twins into the castle, once inside he couldn't believe what he was seeing they room they were in was made all out of gold and marble, it was beautiful. There was a diamond chandelier hanging above him as he looked around he heard another sound of a door opening. Delic looked over and saw a huge golden door set with diamonds opened by the twins.

In silence they signed him to step inside, Delic looked into the darkened room and step inside. He heard the door behind him close and felt darkness surround him from across the room he heard an all to familiar voice speak: "Welcome back...Delic."


	9. New pawns

**pfft! it has been a while since I updated gomen but here you go a new chapter 3**

* * *

This chapter will be entirely dedicated to me, and my partner.

I was born into this world for one sole reason: To protect the queen.

She made me like this, I was born in a room filled with darkness, my bright red eyes opened and a sly wide grin with sharp teeth was already programmed on my face. I was her project, I was her pawn, this would be my life for all of eternity.

I was given a name, it was special and I held it dear. I loved it when she called me, I hated it when she would talk about 'him'. She talked about him nonstop, though I didn't know this feeling of 'love' she was talking about. I wasn't programmed to love...

The only feeling of affection I felt in this world was towards her, the one who made me, the one who I were to protect even if it meant giving my own life. She got me DNA from a kitten she held dear for a few years before the impact of the red sphere, she told me the kitten resembled me in many ways. Only I was made by her, so all I felt, all I am, is all because of her.

After a while spent with her I found out she had created another person, someone like me. So that I wouldn't be alone. He was a tall blonde with bright green eyes that would light up in the darkness, I looked at him with a sly grin on my face. It was destined from that day that we would be partners. We together would fight to protect the one that made us, because that is how we were created.

He has also been given a special name, that he held dear into his pure black heart. He loved it when she called him, and hated it when she would talk about 'him'. Though I don't blame him for hating it, he was created from the same DNA as 'him'.

Together we hated 'him' but she loved 'him' this is why we wouldn't hurt 'him'.

He was the one thing that made her happy, and we made each other happy. This is the way it was meant to be, this was the way we were meant to act.

My other half, as I call him, makes me happy. Even though that is a feeling I don't completely understand. His violent outbursts and merciless rampages makes that burning feeling inside of me grow.

We were created to protect the queen, we were created to be together...This is how we were made, this is how it shall be, for all eternity.

My name was given to me by her, it is special and I hold it dear, my name is: Virus-138

His name was given to him by her, it is special and he holds it dear, his name is: Psychedelic-420.

And together we shall protect the one who created us out of the ones she once held dear.


	10. The end of the world?

**aand another update whopp I seem to be having alot of inspiration for this story now ;D**

* * *

In a world far away from here where the cherry blossom trees used to bloom and colorful birds had sung their sweetest songs. It was a world so surreal, too peaceful, that world used to be the image we had when we thought of heaven.

Underneath a huge cherry blossom tree, that didn't bloom, a small boy sat, humming songs that he was listening to through his bright pink and white headphones. The boy, who didn't look older than just 15, was wearing a white fur trimmed jacket that reached to his knees, his raven colored hair slightly covered his dull pink eyes.

The boy was so lost into his own thoughts that he didn't notice a tall blonde man approaching dressed in a long white/blue kimono. the boy almost ripped off his headphones as a light touch on his shoulder startled him.

"Hey Psyche" the blonde said softly "did I startle you?"

the boy blinked a few times in confusion but then replied "Hey Tsugaru, I'm sorry I didn't notice you"

Tsugaru gave Psyche a small smile of pity "It's almost time for dinner let's go"

The two stood up and began to walk down the long cobble stone path, that used to be snowed under the blossoms, to a small wooden cotton hidden in the valley they lived in. Psyche looked around looking at the dead flower patches that reaches as far as the eye could see, the horizon was darkened by pitch black clouds.

Once inside the cottage one lone individual was awaiting them. "Good evening~" he said, he was wearing a black and red fur trimmed jacket that matched well with his red eyes, one of his cat like ears slightly twitching. The table was set for four while there were only three people present at the moment.

"Good evening Roppi " Tsugaru greeted taking a seat next to the cat like male while Psyche silently took a seat next to the empty chair that used to belong to his elder brother.

There was an awkward silence between the trio as they ate.

After dinner Psyche suddenly stood up, almost knocking over his chair in the progress, slamming his fists on the table.

"What's wrong Psyche?" Tsugaru asked in his monotone voice.

Tears built up in the young teens eyes as he choked out "He isn't coming back is he?"

A deep silence fell taking this as an answer he continued speaking.

"He...left us... for good!" now screaming in anger "our world is crumbling because he left huh?"

The feline looking male looked at the other raven questionably.

"YOU KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN ROPPI! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I HEARD EVERYTHING. I'M NOT STUPID." The boy cried out "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS HIBIYA THE WHOLE TIME!"

Done with his rant the boy stormed out of the room, knowing that the others wouldn't answer him anyway.

"Tsugaru?" the feline said calmly turning to the blonde in the kimono "Have you prepared for our journey?"

Tsugaru looked at him for a second but then slightly nodded in agreement, this made the feline smirk confidently as he whispered to himself "It's time we paid you a visit...Hibiya"


	11. Remember

_Remember the time when birds flew freely through the wide open skies, over the mountain tops. Searching for a new home, a new love, a new life. Remember the soft pink color of the cherry blossoms in the early spring. I want you to remember this all... before it shatters before your eyes. _

_Close them._

_Open them._

_See the blood red skies, see the darkness that lays beyond the horizon. Birds don't soar freely to find a new home, life or love. They have fallen to ashes in a thick red stream of regret. See the red crumbled ground underneath your feet, no life escaping the death that lurks beyond those cracks. _

_For you see, the world you remembered just now has already been long gone, now it is just a mere fragment of your imagination._

* * *

__Bright pink eyes met pure gold, blonde short hair touched long silky raven locks. Faces only millimeters apart. The smaller female leaded the stronger male into delusion and despair, telling her stories with her oh so graceful voice. Moving silently on an old classic track, in a room full of nothing.

"What are you feeling?" the female asked, her voice dancing with the sweet tunes of the classical music.

"Nothing in particular" said the stronger male in answer, no emotion in his voice nor in his eyes.

They continued their waltz over the golden tiles for as long as the track lasted, just gazing into the eyes of each other. Telling stories of hatred, regret, pain...

* * *

_The person inside of you tells me the tale of a young boy and his younger brother. Both born like any other child, both raised like any other child. But you were different...or so you thought. But let's be honest, was there ever a reason why the other got more presents then you? was there ever any reason why they loved him more then you? You bet there was, you thought it was because of you. But it wasn't, was it? You hate him...you hate your brother don't you?_

* * *

The voice spoke as elegant as the track played its final notes. The last thing he heard and saw that day was the footsteps of the one he loved, and her sweet smile before she left the room. Leaving him surrounded by silence and darkness.


	12. Three Individuals

**whiee yaaay updatee whoo ok :I**

* * *

Thunderclouds raged over the once so peaceful utopia, bursting down their wrathful lighting strikes. Somewhere a small cottage was hidden, it had been abandoned overtime as the gods played with it breaking it down. For how long the cottage had been abandoned no one really knows. There just wasn't anyone home in the first place. It had seemed as if the owners had just taken what they needed and left the rest behind. As if they thought they'd return, but from today on still no life has been found in this once utopian land. As if the battle they were fighting was already lost and all hope for return had been forgotten with each stroke the clock ticks away.

In the midst of this weather three outstanding individuals made their way, how long they had been out there had been forgotten by their minds. We've gone back in time now, back to the time where the utopia started showing the first signs of decay. These three specific individuals were chosen by faith to bring back the balance in this ever peaceful land. But will they eventually succeed in defeating the unknown dangers they know nothing about? Or has this journey been a bad decision since the beginning of the story? I suppose we won't find out until they do.

"Ro-chaaan~" one of the three sighed, he was the smallest youngest, also the most energetic "Are we there yet?!"

A somewhat mysterious individual replied to the smaller ones question in a boring tone "No psyche we aren't there yet" the individuals cat like ears shifted slightly in annoyance hearing the smaller one nag on and on.

The third and oldest individual lead the way with a small smile perked up his face hearing the other two argue. The blue kimono that matched perfectly with his blue eyes wavered somewhat gracefully in the wind as he came to a stop. This however made the other two bickering people behind him bump into him.

"What the hell Tsugaru" The feline groaned annoyed.

"We're almost here..." He spoke calmly, looking over what seemed like an endless forest of huge pine trees shrouded in darkness. The youngest of them gulped for a second seeing the trees that were at least 5 times his size.

"W...we really have to go through this forest to find Delic?" He asked slightly panicking.

"Yes we do" the oldest spoke, continuing his pace entering the darkness. The others followed behind cowering behind the blonde, the felines instincts grew sharper picking up every vibration made. Once the darkness fully engulfed the three as if they were a tasty meal, there was no certain trail they could follow. But that was the least of their concerns, for a forest this big it would be natural to hear birds chirp and see little critters run around trying to care for their little families, but instead of that there was nothing. There was no sound to be heard and nothing around them, the feeling of deathly silence and being lost forever would mentally drive any human insane. Luckily for our three individuals none of them were totally human. The smallest one still had a full iPod battery playing sweet tunes into his ears, I won't even start on the part feline one and the one with the kimono was just as any other thing that happened to them, unfazed. He had no emotion by the chocking silence and continued his own made trail through the darkness. As if he had already walked this way before, the feline however remained skeptic over their surroundings, swirling the little ears on his head to try and find anything remotely alive in a radius from 500 meters.

The feline detects no form of life and so the three continue to stagger through the darkness, not knowing glowing red and green eyes following.


End file.
